un año raro!
by Dhamar Wink
Summary: los shamanes llegan a una escuela de las mas elegantes de japon el colegio ouran high school!konoceran al host club y a los amores de su vida!k ellas kienes tendran k decidir entre los shamanes o el host club!personajes propios,shaman kingy ouran crosover
1. Chapter 1

**Era el nuevo curso en Ouran Academy todas las chicas staban ansiosas para ver al Host Club!!(NA: bueno kien no y mas Tamaki-senpai!!! Lo amo!!XD) los k llegaron primero Hikaru y Kaoru los hermosos gemelos!!! Todas se desmayaban cuando entraron al colegio, después llego Mori y Honey sempai todas al ver lo tierno k se veia Honey-senpai enloquecieron y los siguientes eran Tamaki (NA: Arriba!!! Komo dijiera Fye: fiu, fiu!!!XD) Kyouya y por ultimo pero no menos importante Haruki (NA: todos nosotros sabemos k es mujer pero ellas no asi k déjenlas ser) se desmayaban tras stos últimos integrantes y mas x k Tamaki empezaba hacer de las suyas.pero iba a cambiar algo este ano. Llego una limosina demasiado grande, todos se preguntaban de kien seria la limosina. De repente se abrio la puerta de la enorme limosina y bajo un chavo medio alto de cabello morado y en forma de pico (NA: cono XD Jajaja) kon una lanza en la mano en la cual todos lo miraron raro, tras el bajo un chavo kon el cabello azul y de piquitos (NA: ya saben el peinadito komo pastito XD) y una banda en la cabeza , después bajo un chavo de cabello café y un peinado medio raro kon unos audífonos grandes color naranja y junto kon el bajo una chica de pelo rubio y corto kon un collar azul (NA: se la imaginan kon el uniforme) y los últimos en bajar era un chavo de pelo verde con algunos piquitos y uno muy parecido al chavo del peinado raro solo k el tenia el cabello largo. Todos entraron al colegio y algunos con cierta curiosidad sobre ellos. Pero después una limosina color blanco casi tan grande como la anterior pero de esta bajo una chica de cabello color naranja y era largo, tras ella bajaban unas gemelas k tenían el cabello negro azulado y rizado medio largo y kon los ojos color azul casi grises, después de las gemelas bajo una chava con el cabello corto hasta el cuello color café rojizo y ojos naranjas, a continuación salio una chica de tez blanca, pecosa, de cabello largo medio y negro, con ojos rojos a kien se le veia un poco enojada.**

**AK: ya stoy harta de este horrible vestido!!!**

**Naoko: Akuma, calmate!!**

**Aku: komo kieres k me calme kon este horrible vestido!! Kiero ese uniforme!!- señalo a Tamaki**

**Tamaki: No, mi bella señorita, ese es el uniforme de princesas**

**Aku: Jajajaja, princesas x las niñas mimadas, Jajaja- y todas las niñas las vieron enojadas**

**Aku: hay pues es la verdad, yo no stoy cómoda kon vestido**

**Ciska: Akuma, ahorita vemos eso vamos a buscar a los otros**

**Hik y Yumi: Si, Akuma tiene razón- haciendo los mismos movimientos k la otra**

**Kaoru: Hikaru!!!**

**Hikaru: Kaoru!!!**

**Kaoru: hemos sido reemplazados!!!- haciendo su típica escena ustedes saben el de las flores alrededor**

**Aku: ellos son gay**

**Hik y Kau: No!!!**

**Las chicas: no lo pueden ser!!!**

**Aku: bueno, bueno no lo son!!!**

**Ciska: Ya vamos k nos deben star esperando!!!**

**Naoko: si y mas Hao- lo cual Ciska se puso roja**

**Ciska: No es cierto!!**

**Hik y Yumi: Si!! Hao y Ciska sentados en un árbol besandose!!!**

**Ciska: K NO!!!**

**Hao: No k Ciska???- a lo cual ella voltio toda roja!**

**Ciska: No, nada Hao nn**

**Hao: las hemos estado esperando**

**Ciska: es k alguien se estaba quejando del uniforme!!**

**Horo2: Akuma, ella siempre se queja de los vestidos- en eso Akuma se puso un poco roja**

**Aku: si me conoces bien**

**Horo2: komo no conocerte- y esto la puso mas roja**

**Naoko: Ya, vamos a clases x k sino nos ponen retardo!!**

**Lizerd: Hola Naoko!!**

**Naoko: Ho…Hola Lizerd!!- se puso roja**

**Lizerd: vente vamos a clases!!!**

**Naoko: Si!!**

**Hik y Yumi: mmm… como siempre esas enamoradas!!!**

**Hik y Kao: ustedes nunca se han enamorado??- entregándoles una rosa a cada una k eso las puso rojas**

**Hik y Yumi: mmm… NO!!- entraron al colegio tras sus amigas**

**Hik y Kao: no son un poco…extrañas?**

**Tamaki: Si!! Y mas la k se quejaba del vestido**

**Haruhi: Yo stoy totalmente de acuerdo kon ella, el vestido sta horrible!!**

**Honey: x sto te vestiste asi, Haruhi-kun??**

**Haruhi: Kreo k Si, Honey- senpai: D**

**Hik y Kau: Y eso de esas gemelas no se han enamorado!!!**

**Tamaki: Si, eso es lo más raro!!**

**Kyouya: Si y x lo visto tienen mucho dinero x las limosinas en k llegaron**

**Haruhi: Kyouya siempre pensando en el dinero**

**Kyouya: Puede beneficiar al Host Club!!, ademas Haruhi sigues debiendo dinero**

**Haruhi: vuelves a empezar otra vez!!**

**Tamaki: Ya vamos a clases!!**

**En clases…**

**Hik y Kau: Mira son las gemelas!!**

**Haruhi: Y k tiene???**

**Hik y Kao: No, nada**

**Haruhi: les gustan verdad??**

**Hik y Kao: k a nosotros??**

**Haruhi: No a los gemelos de a lado**

**Hik y Kao: Ahh**

**Haruhi: k mensos son!!, claro k a ustedes!!**

**Hik y Kao: No!!!**

**Haruhi: Ahorita regreso!!- Haruhi fue hacia el lugar de las gemelas**

**Haruhi: Hola!! Yo soy Haruhi!!:D**

**Hikari: Hola!! Yo soy Hikari y ell es mi hermana Yumi**

**Yumi: Mucho gusto!!- y se quedaron un rato platicando**

**Hikaru: Oye Haruhi ya se tardo mucho!!**

**Kaoru: si. Se ve muy contenta hablando con ellas, vamos con ellas**

**Hik y Kao: Hola!!**

**Yumi: Hikari son los mensos k nos digieron k no nos habíamos enamorado**

**Hikari: Si, Yumi, ya me di cuenta**

**Haruhi: ellos son mis amigos Hikaru y Kaoru:D**

**Hik y Kao: mucho gusto!!**

**Hikari: Hola, yo soy Hikari y ella es mi hermana Yumi- ellas no le hicieron mucho caso a los gemelos y en eso se abrio la puerta y entro una chica de cabello negro con mechones morados y ojos del mismo color**

**Mitsuko: Hikari!!!Yumi!!**

**Hik y Yumi: Mitsuko!!!**

**Mitsuko: perdon x el retraso pero mi papá se kedo platicando kon el director y las otras??**

**Hik y Yumi: stan en otro salón**

**Mitsuko: ahhh y ellos quienes son??- señalando a Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru**

**Ha, Hik y Kao: Mucho gusto!!!**

**Mitsuko: igualmente- y en eso entro el profesor**

**En el otro salón…**

**Naoko: Me choca ser tan chica!!**

**Aku: x k Naoko??**

**Naoko: Lizerd, star tan lejos de mi- con cara triste**

**Anna: sabia k ibas hacer eso**

**Naoko: hay si tu anna, tu no dices eso x k tienes a Yoh cerca- el provechito de Yoh staba junto de ella**

**Ciska: hay no se de k te enojas Naoko**

**Naoko: tu también Ciska!! Tienes a Hao**

**Hao: Naoko, calmate, ya lo vas a ver en el recreo**

**Aku: ademas no eres la unika, Horo2, sta también en su grado y no hago pucheros!!**

**Naoko: No hago pucheros!!**

**Len: no, entonces k haces??**

**Naoko: quejarme k es una kosa muy diferente**

**Len: para mi es lo mismo**

**Yoh: ya chicos**

**Hao: x cierto kien iba a decir lo del club??**

**Aku: k club??**

**Len: sto es un secreto, vamos hacer un club de matemáticas**

**Ciska: matemáticas?? Yo soy pésima!!**

**Anna: Hay Ciska, obviamente no es un club de matemáticas**

**Yoh: es un club de shamanes**

**Naoko: trajeron sus objetos verdad??**

**Ciska: Yo no!!XD**

**Len: komo puedes salir sin tu objeto??**

**Ciska: pues, perdon, se me olvido**

**Aku: tenia k ser Ciska!!. Y todos se empezaron a reír**

**Ciska: Ya k no soy su burla**

**Hao: Ya, no te enojes- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo cual Ciska se puso roja**

**Ciska: mmm… x k staba enojada??**

**Naoko: Oye Hao te voy a contratar para calmarle el enojo a Ciska**

**Aku: si, Hao, eres la nueva arma contra el enojo de Ciska- y todos se empezaron a reír**

**Len: Súper Hao contra el enojo de Ciska Vol.1!!- y en eso entro el profesor y todos se fueron a su lugar**

**En otro salón de un grado mas alto…**

**Tamaki: ellos son unos de los nuevos alumnos, no??**

**Honey: si y x k tienen tantas chicas??**

**Kyouya: No será k nos quieren hacer la competencia??**

**Tamaki: no, no creo o si??**

**Kyouya: si no me crees, míralos -.-**

**Tamaki: O.O a ver (volteando con la mínima discreción posible)**

**Honey: Tamaki-kuuuun, se mas discreto O.O**

**Tamaki: ;O; es k, imaginate si me quitan mi titulo de rey, de príncipe**

**Mori:…..príncipe…….(señala a Lizerd)**

**Honey: sip sip, a ese chico le dicen Príncipe Lizerd!!**

**Tamaki: (entrando en colapso nervioso);O; ME HAN REEMPLAZDOOO!!! BUBU IIIoIII**

**Kyouya: Ten algo de DIGNIDAD**

**Tamaki: es k ¡MIRALO! ¡Hasta es guapo!, si fuera mujer me babearía ;O;, espera O.O eso pasa cada k me miro en el espejo XD!**

**Kyouya; Dios Sacrosanto…**

**Mori:…**

**Mientras en otra parte del mismo salón…**

**Horo2: Weno, weno chicas, ya les platicamos mucho de nosotros, ademas, ya tenemos pensadas a nuestras futuras esposas**

**Lizerd: O///Ó Horo Horo Usui!**

**Horo2: ToT keee?? ;o; no me grites, no soy tu perro!!**

**Tipa X: pues serias un perro muy bonito **

**Tipa 1: Haaa, pero el príncipe Lizerd es taaan lindo, hasta haría competencia a Tamaki-sama -**

**Lizerd: O.O**

**Tamaki en ese momento: NOOO! LO SIENTO!!! ME DEBILITO! MI PODER XOX NOOO!!**

**Mori:…( sin comentarios)**

**Honey: O.O pock pock (picando a Tamaki)**

**Kyouya: (anotando en su laptop) la 1052321 vez que Tamaki grita exageradamente en el dia**

**En otro salón, a la hora de salir al recreo…**

**Aku: siento k esta mierda se levantara en cualquier maldito momento y se verán los pinches calzones que infamia!, quien fue el imbecil que diseño este trajecito del carajo?**

**Yoh: como siempre, Aku diciendo más de 5 groserías en sus diálogos**

**Ciska: XD déjala ser, algún dia seguiré esos pasos**

**Aku: si… únete al lado oscuro de la fuerza XD**

**Hao: Jaja, entonces niñas, dejemos a star wars de lado y busquemos a los demás**

**Len: See, el hoto (Akuma le pega) Ouch!**

**Aku: solo yo le puedo decir Hoto, aparte de las twins u.ú**

**Len: weno, el pendejo ese, debe de haber hecho alguna mensada y no la hizo, la hará…**

**(Llegando Horo2 y Lizerd)**

**Horo2: k onda chama… (Pisa goma de mascar) O.O**

**Lizerd: OO**

**Len: k les dije, hay va el pendejo y lo pisa…**

**Horo2: Oyeme, no soy pendejo**

**(Llegan las gemelas)**

**Hik y Yumi: UoU si lo eres!**

**Hikaru y Kaoru: Hello there juju**

**Aku: DIOS SE MULTIPLICAN**

**Yoh: O.O!**

**Anna: hay por dios, no san tan babosos**

**Len: mas idiotas en el mundo no podía existir TT**

**Ciska: mis clones idiotas!!( Salta encima de ellas)**

**Hikari: me estas…**

**Yumi:… aplastando**

**Ciska: todavía que les demuestro mi amor**

**Aku: pq no se lo demuestras mejor a … coft! Hao coft! (pegando a Ciska)**

**Ciska: (roja igual que un tomate)… te voy a matar Aku (sale corriendo atrás de ellas)**

**Len: Sigo diciendo no podría existir mas idiotez junto -.-u**

**Naoko: LYZERD!!!**

**Lizerd: k pasó mí querida Naoko??**

**Naoko: komo las niñas stan diciendo del príncipe Lizerd y el perrito Horo2???**

**Aku: Perrito Horo2??**

**Horo2: Es k… no sabemos x k las niñas nos pusieron asi:D- haciéndole carita de perrito!!!**

**Aku: Ni con esa carita de perrito me vas a convencer eses niñas quieren con ustedes**

**Ciska: K no piensen en Hao con eso esta bien!!**

**Tipa X: Príncipe Lizerd quienes son sus tres amigos??- señalando a Hao, Yoh y Len**

**Lizerd: Ellos son Hao, Yoh y Len!! -.-**

**Tipa 1: Chicas hay otros como el príncipe Lizerd – y las chicas empezaron a rodear a len, Hao, Yoh, Lizerd y horo2**

**Ciska: A no!! Hao es mío!!- jalando a Hao hacia ella**

**Hao: Ciska x k tan celosa!!**

**Ciska: Y todavía me lo preguntas!!**

**Anna: A no!!! Yoh ven para aca!!- Yoh inmediatamente obedeció**

**Naoko: Anna lo tienes dominado komo un perrito!!**

**Anna: Si, mira!! La patita!!- Yoh le dio su mano pero rápidamente reacciono**

**Yoh: Anna no soy tu perro!!!**

**Anna: Y kien lo dice??**

**Yoh: YO!!!**

**Anna: Kieres ver??- dijo Anna acercándose amenazadoramente a Yoh**

**Yoh: No x eso digo k si soy tu perrito, si kieres te ladro!!**

**Anna: No con eso es más k suficiente!!**

**Hao: k poka dignidad tiene mi hermano!!**

**Len: la vdd k si Hao, pero mira tenemos chicas podemos elegir novia- y kon esto las chicas se enojaron**

**Aku, Nao y Cis: Y nosotras preocupándonos x ustedes!!- y stas se fueron a otro lado**

**Lizerd: Naoko!! No esperate!!**

**Hao: Ciska!!!**

**Horo2: Akuma!!**

**Lizerd: Ahora si k se enojaron!!**

**Hao: Si, k vamos hacer para k se les paso el enojo**

**Len: Hao, tu ya sabes k hacer kon Ciska, kon un besito y ya!!**

**Hao: No creo k eso funcione ahorita no va querer ni hablarme**

**Horo2: Si y mas komo es Akuma!!- mientras tanto alguien los staba viendo**

**Tamaki: Ahh.. Con k tienen novias**

**Hikaru: y ellas stan enojadas**

**Kaoru: y ya saben lo k eso significa**

**Haruhi: K piensan hacer??**

**Tamaki: pues en verdad nada Haruhi-kun pero algo se nos ocurrirá mientras tanto tenemos k presentarnos a tales bellezas**

**Honey: Siiii!!!**

**Mori:….**


	2. Chapter 2

**espero k les guste este cap. y perdon x los errores del cap. pasado es k mi compu. esta medio mensa **

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte del patio del colegio…

Mitsuko: Naoko, Akuma, Ciska!!! Las extrañe- mientras las abrazaba

Aku: también te extrañamos chamaca!!!

Mistsuko: olle¿Por qué Ciska y Naoko tienen cara de muerte O.O?

Naoko y Ciska: Pudrete Akuma!!!

Aku: Ha! Y yo porque?!

Naoko: porke ibas a decir algo como…

Aku: como que se enojaron con el príncipe y el gemelo piromaniaco porke las tipas casi los violan en la cancha de recreo?

Ciska: TT la regañamos y aun asi lo dijo --

Aku: XD Jajaja! Tómenla!

(Llegan Hikari y Yumi)

Mit.- Hola (corre a abrazarlas)

Hik Y Yumi: Hi!! (La abrazan)

Ciska: uoú ya tienen novio!

Hikari: ke dijiste!?

Naoko: No ya andan queriendo con esos gemelos k no stan nada mal?

Yumi: u///ú claro k no, son medio… mmm… simplemente na y se callan!, o llamamos a nuestro Big Brother!

Aku: Claro! Llámenlo! Anden!

Hikari:… anda de intercambio en Rusia…

Aku: TT!!! - (saca unos chocolates) dénselos a su hermano O

Hik y Yumi: (sin comentarios) tenia k ser la chamaca loka!!

Ciska: en fin u.ú Hao tendrá k pedir perdon de rodillas, muajaja

Naoko: Ciska, eres medio sádica

Mitsuko: OO SIPI

Ciska: es k esos hombres de hoy en dia, no les puede dar a probar por k abusan!

(Aparecen rosas y se escucha una voz suave, con tono drama, pero sexy XD)

Tamaki: Por eso bellas mías, princesas, nosotros, nunca abusaríamos de tales privilegios que esos tipos amigos suyos, volaron úoú!!

Naoko, Ciska, Mitsuko: OO!

Aku, Hik y Yumi: O.Ó?

Tamaki: Por eso las invitamos a que asistan al maravilloso Host Club, donde sus sueños se harán realidad, tenemos clases para todos sus gustos, el tipo shota (señala a Honey), el tipo salvaje (señalando a Mori), el tipo diabólico (señala a los gemelos), el tipo inteligente (Kyouya) y yo - el tipo (pose de drama y rosa en la boca) principesco

Aku, Yumi y Hik: TT

Mit, Ciska y Naoko: OO!

Akuma: Dios mío! Dijo más de 3 veces la palabra tipo! K estrés!

Hikari: su vocabulario es escaso

Yumi: uú y no alcanza para más

Tamaki: --…

Todos:… …

Mori: TT…

Honey: o.o?

Hikaru y Kaoru: error

Kyouya: 1…2…3…

Tamaki: … BUAAAA!! No puede ser, se han resistido a mis encantos!

Naoko: O///O he…he… ///

(Llega Haruhi)

Haruhi: oigan, k se supone k hacen?

Akuma: y, amigA, tu k haces con el uniforme de niños?, u puedo usarlo yo también?!!

Haruhi: eh… etto… co-como lo notaste?

Akuma: Simplemente…, no se supongo que¿intuición?

Mori:…cool…

Aku: Gratcie amigo super duper alto

Honey: Sugo¡¡¡¡¡ w !!!

Mit: k lindo!!! (Abraza a Honey)

Honey: Kawaii

Naoko!!

Ciska: Naoko ya o diré lo obvio e inevitable

Hik y Yum: hablas de k a Naoko le gusta… T… (Les tapa la boca Naoko)

Naoko : ñ.n he jojo, es k comieron mariscos y dicen cosas sin querer…

Hikaru: k tienen k ver los mariscos…

Kaoru: con decir tonterías

Hik y Yumi: mensos!

Hik y Kao: locas!

Kyouya: Como sea, alguna interesada en visitar el Host Club?

Naoko: y… (le tapa la boca Ciska)

Ciska: ñ.n nos esperan tantito…?

Todos (menos los gemelos): ok OO

Todas hacen bolita

Ciska: Hay k vengarnos de los "otros"

Mit: o.o pero no me han hecho nada malo

Yumi: Pero bien k te gusto

Hikari: el tipo de lentes (Kyouya)

Mit: Ó//O ///

Akuma: Me da igual, Horo2 siempre es como … mmm, weno si lo kiero pero - es mi perrito lendo XD

Naoko: … OO no kiero entender el significado de esa frase

Ciska: es algo asi komo ke … mmm, lo tiene a sus pies, pero no lo maltrata, discrimina y usa como Anna a Yoh

Naoko: Ah, ya entendi XP

Akuma: Ahora k ese Mori senpai esta sepsi XD mientras menos palabras, mejor

Hikari: te gustan los mudos, verdad?

Akuma: porque OO?

Yumi: Por que Kai es igual, el único menso que te gusta es el Hoto

Akuma: Ai weno, yo kiero a Mori y viene en paquete con Honey!

Ciska: Bien, Yumi y Hikari, se encargaran de los gemelos

Yumi y Hikari: keeeeee!? De esos babosos? Son unos babosos

Ciska: Hay si si, bien k les gusta pero no lo dicen, son las únicas gemelas asi que se amuelan

Yumi y Hikari: TT

Akuma: Bien, quedan el principesco y el intelectual, Mitsuko, a ti te gusta el intelectual, tu con Kyouya

Mitsuko: kee!? o///ó… ú///ú esta bien

Ciska: Lo cual nos deja a …

Naoko: Tamaki es mío

Ciska: Hay iba a decir que Naoko con el werito, casi me muerdes, calmate mujer

Akuma: Una cosa mas, me kiero unir al club de los niños bonitos

Ciska: El Host Club, no es de niños?

Akuma: Me vestiré de niño, odio este vestido de mierda

Honey: o.o hay vestidos asi?

Mori: (le tapa los oídos a Honey)

Akuma: Ups jaja --

Mit: Y, por cierto¿Qué hace un niño de primaria en la prepa?

Ciska: Olle, es cierto… que hace aquí?

Kyouya: No lo han notado?, por algo le dicen Honey-sempai, va 3° grado, tiene…

Mori: … 18 años…

Hik: y va en el mismo grado…

Kaoru: que Mori-sempai…

Tamaki: y que hay de mí? D no quieren saber información de mi? ;D?

Naoko: u pues…

Akuma: pues lo básico, como quieras, yo quiero información general, quiero unirme al club, me es indiferente tu vida personal, Tamaki-sempai

Hikaru: Jajaja!XD

Kaoru: Tomala!XD

Naoko: ToT!

Tamaki: TTT.TTT (se va a una esquina oscura con aura oscura y se queda allí)

Ciska: Wow, esto es lo que yo llamo Drama King! XD

Kyouya: y yo lo conozco desde secundaria…, en fin, interesadas en entrar como mujeres o como Host (mirando a Akuma)?

Todos empiezan a levantar la mano y discutir para si mismos…

Hikari: Akuma…¿hablas con dios?

Akuma: No, es mi conciencia…

Yumi: Wow, dios es su conciencia!

Akuma: Na, mi conciencia es el diablo de donde creen que salen las groserías?

Yumi: entonces la de Kai

Hikari: Es la de alguien supremo al diablo

Kyouya: SILENCIO! OÓ levanten la mano las que quieren pasar por niños… (Levantan la mano Akuma, Hikari y Yumi), bien… (Las anota en su laptop) ahora las que quieran entrar al club como mujeres (Naoko prácticamente tira a Ciska y Mitsuko de lo rápido y alto que levanto la mano), ok, listo.

Tamaki: me alegro, por eso les anuncio que elegiremos cada uno a una pareja oficial uoú, será un arduo concurso que organizaremos!

Naoko: Yo yo! Yo me apunto!

Ciska: Hurri; me uno al club, jojo ( ya vera Hao)

Mit: OK, creo que también entro

Akuma: Bien¿y mi uniforme?

Kyouya: Ahorita se los entrego, y usaran traje esta noche porque llegan unos estudiantes nuevos

Ciska: Y porque no llegaron en la mañana como todos?

Kyouya: En esta escuela hay muchas razones, pero según mi información, los Souma tuvieron reunión familiar en la mañana, y Tenshi Misuhara fue a dejar a su hermana al aeropuerto

Ciska: D genial, mas chicos!

Hikari: Ciska es una come hombres!

Yumi: y una pornista!

Ciska: weno weno XD nadie se puede resistir a wenos y nuevos ejemplares!

Naoko: Y Hao, k con el?

Ciska: Pues para que crees que son los "ejemplares", junta " nuevos ejemplares" y "celos"

Naoko: oh… I understand XD

Hikaru: No es posible, van a haber otro par de "gemelos"

Kaoru: Aparte de que nosotros somos los originales

Yumi: Presumidos

Hikari: Creidos

Mori: … los trajes (le entrega a Akuma, Hikari y Yumi los uniformes y los trajes para la noche)

* * *

**Espero k les haya gustado!! a mi si y da mucha risa!!! escribame si les gusta o no les gusta!! y k les gustaria ver!! **

**nos vemos **

**bye!!!**


End file.
